25 de Agosto
by Mesouki
Summary: Un sentimiento reprimido y una voz del sub conciente. ?


**25 de Agosto**

Dedicado a mi única analía.

Cuando el tiempo pasa, piensas si lo que sientes es suficientemente fuerte como para correr el riesgo de intentarlo. Te encuentras con que la respuesta es sí, con que lo único que pasa por tu mente en esos momentos es ella y lo que ella te hace sentir. Pero por el otro lado, sientes que es lo que más deseas en este mundo y que un error podría ser fatal, que tu menor traspié sería imperdonable… que si estropeas eso te mueres por dentro, que pierdes todo… que el mundo deja de girar, que el sol se apaga. Simple y sencillamente, la pierdes, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para compensarlo. Pero lo que sientes es demasiado fuerte… ¿cómo tomar una decisión si sabes que te marcará por el resto de tu vida? Y es que es ella, y el resto de tu vida, y ella, y lo que sientes y como la abrazarías día y noche. Y ella y sus sentimientos por ti, nunca claros, nunca confusos. Te quiero, pero no así. No tanto. No poco, no mucho. Solo así. Pero no así como yo. Así, distinto. No lo ves distinto, lo ves parecido. Pero sí, el miedo del error es más fuerte. No sabes si corresponder su abrazo cuando ella te lo da. No sabes si saludarla o ignorarla, pese a que por dentro te estés muriendo de ganas de ir y tomarla de los brazos y besarla hasta que tu vida se apague, si de todos modos no te importaría morir así, con ella. Es vivir con la incógnita de si eres correspondido, es vivir, pero no vivir, sentir algo, correr, saltar y estallar, volar y volver a tierra. Y todo por ella. Y sí, es eso… y es que nunca lo sentiste antes con tanta intensidad… o nunca lo habías visto. Eso es. Estaba ahí, siempre, lo sabías pero no lo veías con tanta claridad hasta ahora. Que las palabras te caen como gotas de lluvia, como puños helados en el rostro. Ahora, cuando todo es tan obvio… ahora, cuando todo está perdido. Y es que lo está, ella está con él y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo. ¿Sientes el gusto amargo subiendo por la garganta? Te diste cuenta… La ves sonriente, la amas y ella no. Te quedas con la duda, y te la llevarás a la tumba. Podría haber sido algo más que eso… tú lo sabes. Nadie más que tu. O que yo. Si ambos lo sentimos cuando la vemos caminando en las mañanas, bajando las escaleras en las tardes… en sueños por las noches. Todo el día es ella, y ella es el día, la tarde y la noche para ti. Lo fue desde ese día, durante los siguientes y hasta ese 25 de agosto. Y los días siguientes, el comienzo del fin de tu vida, de ella y de ti. Y ese sueño imposible, ideal, platónico que sueñas los jueves y los martes, que se apaga con la misma fuerza que una vida, que te deja dormido en un sueño del que no quieres despertar nunca y que al mismo tiempo no quieres volver a sentir. Y como se repite la escena en tu sueño, y durante el día, y a la noche de nuevo y así siempre, cuando la ves con él en el receso o en la fiesta o en todos lados. La ves en todos lados y no quieres verla, pero sí al mismo tiempo y te confunde más de lo que ya estás. Pero no te importa, piensas en ella como en algo lejano pero cercano a la vez, utópico, ideal… feliz. Y sonríes. Amargado pero sonríes con la tranquilidad de saber que pese a todo lo sientes y tu corazón late con intensidad cuando la ves, aunque el que se lleva el abrazo o la sonrisa no eres tú. Y a sabiendas de que los días terminan contigo llorándola en la cama y de que empiezan tarareándole poemas de amor al oído… sonríes porque sabes que hoy la verás y ella no, pero no te importa porque con eso crees que te alcanza, pero no te alcanza y quieres más, quieres saber que es eso que te falta para tenerla a tu lado día y noche, que es lo que tienes que tener, que es lo que tienes que sentir y lo que debes decir. Quieres saber todo, y nada, quieres saber si hay alguien más y al mismo tiempo no, porque sabes que un sí te destruiría, porque de hecho ya lo hizo. Ya lo hizo y ella y él, y tus lágrimas en la bufanda escarlata, y ella que no se entera. Y ella, y tú que no dices nada, y te preguntas que estás esperando para decírselo y terminar toda esta historia, y tu silencio, y el sentimiento reprimido en tu interior. Y las ganas de que sepa que la lloras por las noches, que quieres que sea ella y ninguna otra la que te acompañe de regreso a casa. Y como te sonríe, y no lo sabe. Y tus lágrimas y él y su sonrisa y sus besos en la infinidad de la noche, y tu sufrimiento. Y como le devuelves la sonrisa. Y como, siendo conciente de lo que sientes, decides postergarlo, al menos unos días. Y tu viaje acaba en ese último momento que aún no vino y que sabes que viene pero no quieres, y, como gran paradoja llamada amor, quieres que llegue de una vez para decirle lo que sientes y ya dejar de sufrirla, de sentirla, de desearla. Y de amarla también.


End file.
